The Debating Game
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Misfits Universe, the gang starts another fascinating debate.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, I do own about four hundred CDs, but nothing else of much value. Especially the _X-Men: Evolution_ characters. They belong to the lucky ducks over at Marvel and to the master whose name is Stan Lee. 

**Dedications:** Once again this goes to the wonderful Red Witch. Without her stories and encouragement, none of this would be possible. This also goes out to the makers of _I Love the 80s Strikes Back_ who have finally covered one of my two favorite cartoons growing up. It took them long enough. Now if only they'd cover _She-Ra_. Of course, I haven't seen every episode of _Strikes Back_ so they may actually have covered her. And once again to my Aunt Bette, who said that she'd bid on a 6-video lot over on eBay for me.   
  
  


**The Debating Game**   
  
  


"No way. You're wrong. If this is right and this is wrong then you're way the heck over there!" Todd exclaimed with grandiose gestures. 

"How can you possibly call us wrong!?" Pietro countered, his motions as animated as his friends. 

"Because you are wrong!" Althea replied certainly. "I think that I have to agree with my Toddles on this one." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lance commented. 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" the ebony-haired mutant snapped, her blue eyes narrowed at the now-wary boy. 

"You never said, what side you were on," Fred broke in, hoping to avoid yet another fight. "So far it's Todd and Althea against me and Pietro." 

"And I'm not going to say. I'm staying out of this one. I plead immunity," was the calm response. 

"What a cop out," Wanda grumbled. 

"What side are you on, then?" Pietro questioned his sister. "Who's better? Jem and the Holograms or the Misfits?" 

"I hate to do this, but I'm siding with Todd and Althea on this one. Jem is the best, hands down." 

"What!? How can you possibly side with them? I'm your brother!" 

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm siding with the side that's right," she laughed. "And who are you to judge? You followed Magneto around like a lonely puppy!" 

"You followed him, too. Why am I always the one being picked on about this?" 

"Because you have daddy issues," Althea replied, a grin on her face. 

"You hate your father for all he's done to you and to your family and friends, yet you can't help but strive for his approval," Fred supplied. 

"Hey, whose side are you on here?" the white-haired speed demon snapped. 

"This could take forever," Todd said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get back to the first argument, shall we? Xi, whose side are you on?" 

"I'd have to agree with all of you," the genetically engineered mutant answered. "Pietro does, in fact, have very large 'daddy issues.'" 

"Not about Pietro, about Jem vs. the Misfits." 

"I'm not sure I have enough information to make a concrete decision," he said, "but from the one episode that I have seen I think that I'd have to choose the Stingers." 

"What? They don't even factor into the equation," Wanda said in disbelief. "This is strictly based on the two main bands: Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits." 

"I believe I will stand on my decision," Xi affirmed after a moments pause. 

"In other words you're opting to play Switzerland. Neutral all the way…like Lance," Althea said with a nod. "All right. It's still three to two." 

"Why do you say that the Misfits are better than Jem?" Todd asked. 

"Well…they have better songs…" Fred replied slowly. 

"And they're hot," Pietro added. 

"But it's so apparent that Jem and the Holograms are better! They—not the Misfits—have the better songs as well as better performers. How else could they have won more contests than the Misfits? And Jem and the other girls are way hotter than the Misfits," Todd supplied before turning to his girlfriend. "But you're way hotter than them, Snookums." 

"Nice save," Pietro smirked. 

"Very nice save," Wanda agreed. "Kimber was, by far, the better songwriter. And Jerrica as Jem was a better singer than Pizzazz. No matter how you look at it, Jem and the Holograms are better." 

"Au contraire, my friend. The Misfits are much better than Jem," Lance finally spoke up. 

"I thought you plead immunity?" Althea stated. 

"I did until I noticed how badly you all are mistaken," he explained. "First off, Jem and the Holograms wouldn't exist without the aid of Synergy. Without her, Jem doesn't exist. You just have the homely Jerrica Benton. 

"Second, the Misfits may not have the best lead singer, but they do have the best band member of both bands. Stormer is, far and away, the most talented person in the entire show. She has the best voice, the best musical and lyrical talent, and even the best looks—though only by one or two decimal points. 

"Third, they have the desire to make it in the music business—the same desire that the Holograms lack. If Jem and the girls were truly dedicated to their music, they'd make themselves known as the band and Jerrica would stop acting so weak. 

"Third, to get back to Pietro's main argument, they're way hotter than Jem and the Holograms. Just look at them! They have way more style and…pizzazz, for lack of a better word. In fact, until I met Kitty, the Misfits were my idea of the perfect women." 

"Yeah, I can see how much Kitty and the Misfits are alike," Althea stated sarcastically. "I'm amazed by how alike they all are." 

"Shut up," Lance snapped before continuing with his arguments. "Fourth, they have the better name! We should know, we're also the Misfits. I mean, honestly, why does any band choose to have one person as the forefront? What is the logical meaning behind it? I mean, Jem gets all the attention while the girls are left in the shadows. You don't have that problem with the Misfits. There's no one in the forefront to take all the attention. I mean, has nothing been learned from Josie and the Pussycats? When they were just the Pussycats, they all got equal credit, but then they were discovered and became Josie and the Pussycats. From there, Josie got put in the spotlight and got all the attention then went postal! Sure she was under subliminal mind control at the time…but come on!" 

"You let Kitty pick out all the movies you see when you go out, don't you?" Pietro asked, stunned and a bit freaked out. 

"Shut up," Lance retorted. "At least I have a girlfriend." 

"I think we all have to agree with you on the name thing, though. The 'Misfits' is a great name," Todd conceded. "But you have failed to convince with the rest of your speech." 

"Then consider this one last argument the final nail in the coffin," Lance said. "Let's look at this logically now. We are, in fact, the Misfits. Sure we aren't a band and we aren't all chicks, but we are them. We do what has to be done to survive, to get what we want out of life. Sure those things aren't always legal or right, but we do it. When an obstacle gets in our path we don't just crumble. We come up with a way to conquer it and turn things around to our favor. Are we all agreed?" 

"Yeah…is this all you have?" Wanda questioned, failing to see what he was getting at. 

"No, let me continue. The Holograms, on the other hand, always do what's right. They play by the rules every time. If they fail, they suck it up and say, 'Oh well, it wasn't meant to be.' They don't fight for what they have. Why do they have to? They're rich and can buy anything they need; they don't have to fight for survival. Does that sound familiar to anyone? We are the Misfits. And the X-Geeks are Jem and the Holograms. Now who's better, the Misfits or Jem and the Holograms?" 

They all looked at each other before stating as one, "The Misfits." 

Roadblock looked up from his paper to study the young charges. "Yet another night with yet another insane fight." 

"Just be happy they didn't drag us into it," Low Light grumbled. 

"Yeah, everybody knows that the Misfits are way better," Shipwreck commented. 

"It doesn't matter how much you bluster," Roadblock said to him, "but Jem and the Holograms are far superior." 

"They are not!" 

"They are too!" 

"It's times like these when I really hate my life," Low Light groaned as the fight started anew, this time among the adults. "I really have to ask for a transfer."   
  
  


**_The End_**


End file.
